23
by insanebeauty
Summary: Nathan and Haley got married in junior year. But, when Nathan's gets accepted into High Flyer's, he leaves his life behind including his wife. But, it's four years later and Nathan Scott is back. Secrets, new life, and love is what to come in Tree Hill.
1. Prologue

23

Summary-Okay, so this is my first fan fic. Basically, it's about Nathan and Haley, they got married in junior year. But, when Nathan's gets accepted into High Flyer's, he leaves his life behind including his wife. Butt, it's four years later and Nathan Scott is back. Secrets, new life, and love is wht to come in Tree Hill.

Note-There will be a big jump ahead, but there will be Flashbacks and memeries.

Disclaimer-i own nothing.

Nathan walked in the door he had to make a choice either stay with Sophia or go off to High Flyers. He really didn't know what to do; he knew that he should want to stay here with his wife, but he wanted to go to High Flyers, not just for him. But, it would be good for his future with Haley.

"Hey," Nathan said to Haley who was sitting on the couch with her leg crossed.

He noticed that her foot was wagging nervously.

"They really want you, huh?" Haley wiped away all of her tears.

"What?" Nathan said confused.

"The letter," Haley held up still not making eye contact, "they really want you."

"Haley, I" Nathan tried.

"Nathan, if this is what you want then walks away right now, if this means more to you than I do." Haley threw the paper to him.

"That's not what this is about Hales and you know it!" Nathan yelled at her.

"Nathan, you'll be gone for months and if they want you on a team you'll be gone for more than that year, maybe." Haley cried.

"Haley just because I want to go doesn't change the love I have you. Hales, I love you okay your last name is Scott for a reason, baby." Nathan took Haley hand and kissed it.

"Well, I guess I'll have to claim Lucas now, huh?" Haley looked around, "when do you leave?"

"The bus comes late tonight," Nathan looked away.

Haley started to cry harder, the thought of Nathan leaving tonight.

"Sophia please don't cry"

"You can't leave me like this."

Nathan looked at the clock in the kitchen, 10:06. The bus was going to be her soon.

"I love you, Haley James-Scott nothing nor can anybody change that, okay." Nathan stopped at the flashing lights he could see from outside, "but, I have to go."

"What!?" Haley had this shocked look her face as she watched Nathan pick up his bags and walk out of the door.

"NATHAN!" Haley yelled running after him.

It was pouring rain, like no other.

"NATHAN!" Haley yelled again.

Nathan turned around and saw his wife searching for hopefulness that her husband would stay. Nathan places his hand on her head, bringing Sophia closer to his face. There lips touched softly, Haley's lips touched Nathan. The wetness of the rain touched their lips. Haley moaned, when Nathan's lips were fully on her. Haley held on to him, as she tried to pull away from him. Nathan slipped away from Haley's grip. Sophia looked down and cried silently, as Nathan lifted up her head.

"I love you," Nathan said then hurried onto the bus.

Haley cried deeply, she couldn't believe that Nathan had seriously gone.

"I love you too." Haley whispered to herself.

She sat on the steps of her apartment, knees to her chest. She seriously didn't know what she was going to do.

Nathan called Lucas worried about Haley already.

"Hello," Lucas answered.

"Hey Luke, I need you to do me a favor." Nathan said quickly.

"Yeah, what is it?" It really was the wrong time for Lucas, he and Brooke were in this hot make-out session.

"I just left for High Flyers, and I'm worried about Sophia. So, could you go check on her?"

"Yeah, yeah sure."

"Alright, Thanks you," Nathan had never sounded so worried in his life.

"And Nathan?"

"Yeah," He said quickly.

"Good luck," Lucas said.

"Thanks man, bye."

Haley sat on the steps of her complex, her knees too her chest, crying as her head laid on the wet railing. A familiar car up the parking lot, Lucas and Brooke came running from the Luke's car. Brooke screamed and ran faster.

"Haley," Brooke kneeled down to Haley's level.

"He left." Haley whispered.

Lucas approached.

"Haley what are you doing out here!" Lucas picked here up bridal style.

Brooke ran up the stair to open the door for them. Haley's eyes were blood red. Lucas laid her on the couch, gently; Brooke sat next to the shaking and cold Haley.

"Baby, what were you doing outside?" Brooke rapped a blanket around.

"He left" She said just above a whisper.

"Who sweetie," Brooke looked at her.

"Nathan," Haley cried and as her head hung low.

Brooke looked at Lucas with a worried look on her face. Brooke hugged Haley as she cried in Brooke chest.


	2. Day in The Life

23

Note-In this chapter I'm going to jump ahead four years, if there are any questions. Just write me a review and I will answer them in the next note I write.

23

"Jamie, Come on baby," Haley as she flipped her pancake.

"I'm coming mom," Jamie yelled back from his room.

Haley always smiled when she heard the sound of her little boy, and how he called her mom. Haley grabbed the papers laid on the counter for the magazine. When Brooke made her clothing line, she wanted Peyton and Haley in on the magic. So, they became co-owner, with there help they launch a magazine and music label. Haley was so always committed, well at least since James was born. A couple years back when she needed extra money. She would sing at Tric, and she still does after years and years.

"James, please!" Haley called her son again.

"Alright, alright," James walked out of his room dressed in cape and a blue jersey, with matching short.

Haley couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, look at my handsome boy," Haley smiled kneeling down to him.

"Thanks mom. You look nice too," Jamie smiled.

"You think so, because I have a meeting today, and this could mean many things for Clothes over Bros," Haley explained to her son, as she gave him as pancoakes.

"You'll do fine, your supermom," Jamie took a bit out of her pancakes.

Haley smiled, and leaned down on her table counter. James looked exactly like him, just like Nathan. He had his green/blue eyes, his faded dimples. Even, his smile, it was defiantly hard to get over Nathan and move on when he saw Nathan in Jamie everyday.

"You want a bit?" Jamie waved the fork with a piece of a pancake.

Haley laughed; bit the pancake off of the fork.

"Yummy, right?" Jamie smiled.

"Yes, very good, I'm amazing," Haley joked.

James nodded.

"Eat up; we have to take you over to Uncle Luke's house." Haley got her stuff together in her bag.

"Okay, mommy!" Jamie replied back.

23

Jamie rapidly rang the doorbell of the Scott-Davis home. Brooke and Lucas were engaged, they both been so cheerful lately that Haley just wanted to kiss them both, and tell them how happy and proud she was for them. After, the tenth time Jamie rang the doorbell, Brooke finally answered.

"What are you doing here," She asked as Haley and James walked into the house.

"I had things to do," Brooke smirked.

Haley eyes widen.

"I got to stop asking, anyways I talked to Peyton already she's at work with Jake I believe there in the studio," Sophia told Brooke.

"Good at least one of us is there," Brooke walked out of the house, "I'll see you at work,"

"Bye!" Haley yelled back at her as she got in her car and drove off.

Haley closed the first door of the house. She immediately heard the Wii on the TV.

"Lucas and James Scott. Get off of that Wii," Haley smiled but said firmly.

"But, mom!!" James whined.

"No, now Uncle Lucas needs to write today. So, don't bother him to much you here me," Haley walked over to there couch.

"Yes, mama," James stood on the couch and kissed Haley's cheek.

"Alright baby. Be good, the both of you," Haley hit Lucas shoulder.

23

Note-Okay in this chapter I just wanted you to get a feel of Haley's life without Nathan. Soon, Nathan will be back you will find out when James born, what has happen in between that.

Thank you, and review.


	3. Note

Note-I'm sooo sorry about the Sophia thing

Note-I'm sooo sorry about the Sophia thing., I had already wrote the first chapter and the name of the girl was Sophia. So, sorry for the mix up, this is a Naley fic. So, thanks for the comments, and I'll be posting soon.


	4. He's Back

Note- Hopefully we got the mix up about Sophia and Haley sorted out, but I just wanted to give a HUGE thank you and hug and kiss from me I know there was some confusion, but thank you for sticking with me in all of this

Note- Hopefully we got the mix up about Sophia and Haley sorted out, but I just wanted to give a HUGE thank you and hug and kiss from me I know there was some confusion, but thank you for sticking with me in all of this. Now, with no farther a due chapter 3.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

23

Haley walked into the Friends with Benefits studio; there were three boys in the studio singing. Jake and Payton were in the studio sitting. Haley walked in to the studio, and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Jakie," Haley smiled child-like almost, at her serious, listening face.

Jake smiled back and waved as he turned his attention back onto the singers.

"And hello Miss Sawyer how are you to day," Haley took a seat next to Peyton.

"I'm just fine," Peyton answered simply, with a slight laugh.

"Now, who are these, fine men?" Haley half-joked.

"They are these British guys who are pretty amazing," Peyton answered.

"I'm surprised you don't even the pop, boy band type," Haley shook her head and crossed her legs leaning down to listen.

"Yeah, but I didn't find them Jake did were going to present in a couple of days. I really want to sign these guys." Peyton said with all seriousness.

Haley nodded and sat quiet singing to this song that reminds her of Nathan. But, then again what song didn't.

_Miss you, want you need you so…_

Haley closed her eyes and quickly opened them back up. Praying that Peyton wouldn't notice.

_There's a feeling inside I want you_

_To know you are the one and I can't…_

"Can Haley Scott and Peyton Sawyer please come to the conference room, thank you," The young secretary said over the P.A.

Haley and Peyton got up quickly, to hurry for the meeting.

"So, why is Brooke even meeting with this company, there a sports company, and we run a fashion magazine?"

"I know, I think Millie scheduled it without checking first. I think it's going to be a quick no," Peyton answered in a whispered as they reached the room.

Haley opened the door holding it for Peyton and herself.

"Haley, Peyton," Brooke said standing, "this is Mr. Farrow, and Mr. Hampton."

Both men nodded there head a little at the two women.

"Mrs. Scott and Ms. Sawyer are co-Owners of B. Davis Mag. Now, Mr. Farrow I know that you would want to put a section of your sports in our magazine, but I wanted to inform you that, your sport magazine, and my high fashion magazine just don't mix, I'm sorry," Brooke begin as if she had already stated this.

"Ms. Davis, we have the most valuable young players right now." Mr. Farrow tried again.

"I still don't see how that is going to help our magazine," Brooke placed her hand over her chest.

"Let's take Nathan Scott, for example," Mr. Hampton pulled out an image of Nathan laying it right in the center of the table.

"Let's not." Brooke simply said, sliding the picture back to there side of the table.

"Ms. Davis this is Nathan Scott," Mr. Farrow tried pushing the picture farther down giving Haley a perfect image of him, "Nathan is star basketball player, and heartthrob," Mr. Farrow smiled slightly.

"And will be in no magazine of mine. I'm sorry, but its no," Brooke said firmly.

"Well, thank you for your time," Mr. Hampton said with a nodded and followed Mr. Farrow out of the door.

Brooke let out a sigh. Haley was extremely tense, she didn't think she could more that was the first time Haley has saw Nathan in three years, and it was only in a picture.

"Hales," Brooke said getting up from the chair the coming next to her. \

"Yeah," Haley was looking down at nothing.

"Are you okay?" Brooke tried to get her to look up but nothing.

"Yea, I'm fine." Haley finally looked up and smiled.

"Haley?" Peyton tried to.

"You know what how about you take the rest of the day home," Brooke smiled.

"Brooke…" Haley shook her head slightly,

"No! Go home; spend sometime with your son." Brooke interrupted.

"Okay." Haley replied simply.

23

Haley got home and changed into a pair of jeans and a nice white wife beater. She had called Lucas and told him to bring him over for lunch. She was going to make some hot dogs for the both of them. She started up the oven, but the door bell rung. They were here early. Haley rushed over to the door and opened it quickly. Haley became tense again. Now, it was the second time she has seen Nathan Scott in three years.

Note-If you didn't figure it out that was BBmak, and there song is Back Here.** THIS IS IMPORTANT NOW THAT NATHAN IS BACK I MOSTLY LIKEY AM CHANGING THIS RATING OF THE FAN FICTION TO M. I WILL ALWAYS WARN YOU AND YOU CAN JUST SKIP IF YOU ARE OFFENDED. THAT IS NO PROBLEM, THANK YOU!! COMMENTS PLEASE.**


	5. No One

Note-Okay, so its official I love you guys

Note-Okay, so its official I love you guys. I'm really excited about this story.

Thank you for the reviews, and the good suggestions. Now, with no farther a due.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Haley stood in silence trying so hard to say something, but nothing was coming out. Her eyes roamed his fit body, she look at the long chain around her neck, which had his wedding ring in between it. Haley had this urge to hug him, wrapping her arms around his body. Crying in his chest proclaiming how much she had missed him. But, she didn't, she couldn't she felt like something had swept over her. She wasn't sure what it was.

"Haley," Nathan said not even above a whisper.

Her eyes shot up at him, at his voice, and then her feelings suddenly change. The weirdest thing she was angry, all the passion was gone and angry had swept over her. Nathan took a step closer to her, Haley stepped back.

"Get out," Haley stated simply, letting that be the first words she said.

"Haley," Nathan tried putting her hands out.

"I said, GET OUT," Haley said much louder, she brushed past him. Reaching for the door. There he was, James Scott.

"Mama!" James jumped in his mother's arms.

"Hey, baby," Haley's whole face him changed, it turned into this happy perky mother that Jamie mostly knew.

"James, where is your uncle?" Haley put her son down and knelt down in front of him.

"He's downstairs talking to Aunt Brooke," James answered, then looked up at a shocked Nathan, leaning against the couch, "mama, who's that?"

Haley looked up at Nathan, then back at James.

She smiled sweetly, "No one, baby. Not anyone to you,"

"Now, Jamie listen go back downstairs, and tell Uncle Lucas that Mommy said that we are going to eat out today. Okay?"

James simply nodded.

"James? What if he's not down there what do you do?" Haley tested.

"Come back upstairs to you," Jamie replied back to his mother.

"Good!" Haley smiled, as she watched her boy walk out.

James looked back before walking out the door completely, "Bye mister," James smiled then walked out the door.

Haley walked over to the counter, taking deep breath preparing herself for whatever question Nathan was about to ask her. She knew he was about too, but she wasn't sure what.

"Is he mine?" Nathan asked slowly.

Haley's head turned so quickly, she couldn't believe it. She wasn't prepared for that. No, she was ready for maybe what's his middle name, when is his birthday, what his favorite color. She was going blow, she slammed her hand against the counter. She walked over to Nathan.

"You son of a bitch," Haley slapped Nathan right across his cheek.

"I guess you didn't get a good look at him, he is you!" Haley cried.

"Hales," Nathan said trying to stop her from crying, right when he said the short sentence he regretted it.

"And you want to know the sad part about it all, he doesn't even know who you are," Haley shook her head.

"Haley, the only reason I asked that was because you said I was no one," Nathan kept his cool; he didn't dare yell at the girl here.

"That's because you are nothing to him, the closest thing he has to father is his uncle. Who knew Brooke had the better Scott?" Haley said coldly walking out of the door.

Nathan head hung low, he never felt so ashamed. He came back for a reason and that reason will be for filled.


	6. Anything But Yes!

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Haley sat in Lucas' car, staring out the window. She dreamed of the day, she would see Nathan Scott again. How he would look, the way he would look at her. But, that dream ended four years ago. When Haley found out she was pregnant, that was the hardest times of her life.

_She remembers that night like it was yesterday. Everyone that night had gone to Tric that night. Haley had been a little sick all week, so she stayed home. Even though, Brooke and Peyton were extremely worried. They wouldn't very happy with a depressed Haley in an empty, lonely home. But, they allowed it. Haley just curled up in a ball in a chair, watching TV. She reached her hand out the get the remote, adjusting it in her hand. She started clicking through channel. She hurried through the ESPN channels. She wasn't ready to see any kind of basketball game. Not, even caring if it was soccer, football anything not tonight._

_Haley suddenly stopped turning, when she saw her husband on her TV screen. He looked a little sweaty and out of breath. Like, he had played a long game of basketball. Haley sat up letting one of her legs go, then the other against her chest. This reporter and Nathan stood there talking about training, and how it was going. Haley watched carefully like it was the last time she see him ever again. She tried and tried to find the ring on her finger, but failed to. She saw the chain around his neck, but it was inside of his jersey. Haley sat back in defect that he still had it. The question came around, "Is this dream come true for you," the reporter asked Nathan in a cool, collected voice._

_Nathan smiled, and let his head slowly drop. Haley leaned in, waiting for his answer._

_Hoping he would say something like, almost, or one of my dream cometrue, something other than yes. _

"_Of course it is," Nathan said. _

_Haley's eyes slowly shut, water tripping out of her shut eyes. Her hand ran through her hair. She finally opened her eyes; everything was blurry from her wet eyelids that had sprung tears. She blinked twice letting the tears come loose. She looked around, nothing was there, nothing. She had never felt so alone. Then, she felt this pain in her stomach she released her other foot. Finally, standing she felt weak. She gripped everything that was around her to keep her balance. Her hands shook, still with tears running down her face, she couldn't deal. She walked into her bedroom, memories flashing through her mind, still with this aching pain in her stomach. She couldn't control anything around. Her head started to throb, taking it all of it in. How could he be so happy, the man who claimed he couldn't live without me. How could he say basketball was his dreams come true? How? _

_Haley walked over to the bathroom; her hand slipped trying to open the cabinet. She gripped the Tylenol in her hand, trying hard to get it open. She opened her mouth tasting her salty tears, and took one pill. Then, one more, then, one more. Then, one more. Twenty thousand milligrams just went into her body, her pregnant body. She didn't know she was pregnant; all she knew is that her husband on live television had chosen basketball over her. That's all that matter, and something had to take that pain away. _

_Haley pulled her over to the door, slamming her head against the door. She slowly slid down and closed her eyes. She defiantly unconscious. _

"Were here!!" James yelled jumping in her car seat.

Haley jumped bringing her out of her daze. She locked her seatbelt and hurried to get him out of the car.

"Mama, can I go play, please!!" James said not even out of his seat yet.

Haley helps but giggle at her excited boy. She simply nodded, untying him.

"Be careful," She yelled at him.

Haley leaned against Lucas' car, waiting for him to come around.

"So, Jamie told me that there is a guy upstairs?" Lucas' smirked.

"Luke..." Haley tried, a she shook her head.

"Hales, if your dating again that's fine, I just didn't want you to hide it," Lucas reassured her.

"It's Nathan, Luke. Jamie saw Nathan he came back." Haley said quickly.

"Oh my God, How are you holding up," Lucas asked.

"I'm not holding up," Haley said slowly.

"Hales…"

"Lucas, can I asking you a question?" Haley interrupted him, before he could even talk about Nathan.

Lucas nodded.

"Why did you come to the apartment that day when I overdosed?" Haley asked looking.

Lucas took a deep breath and said "I knew something was wrong. I could somehow feel it,"

Haley closed her eyes, and looked back up at Lucas and said, "Thank you,"

Note-Ok, so I'm not a doctor, so I'm not really sure if it woud matter if you had that many pills and survive,and the baby survive too. Especially, after pumping your stomach so, umm yea.  
Just go with it. lol Thank you! Reviews! Love ya says LaLa!!


	7. Numb

Note-Sorry for the delay, I'm so happy about my readers, it's so great thank you so much

Note-Sorry for the delay, I'm so happy about my readers, it's so great thank you so much. I love you all!

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

"_And for every endless midnight there a sky_

_For a broken stars and there always be a place _

_For you inside of my arms…_

_And there a million streets to walk down_

_In the city of broken hearts, but there always be a place _

_For you inside my arms…_

_Where it does hurt," _

Haley needed this rush desperately; it always gave her this peaceful rush. Today was the day that she needed anything peaceful. The whole gang had come tonight, at the corner of her she saw Jamie and Brooke talking. Jamie and Brooke were always close; ever since James was born Brooke was right by his side. Usually, when Jamie came to Tric, Brooke would watch him, so Haley and Brooke came up her this signal to take James to the back of the club. Haley would sometimes get emotional or she just didn't want Jamie to see her breakdown when she was singing. So, Haley would swing her arm to Brooke to show Brooke when to take him.

"_Where Does It Hurt," _Haley finished the song, and smile widely, "Okay guys, where going to take a quick break then were be back," Haley said sweetly, still with the wide smile.

Haley walked off the staged, she smiled at her boy who was bouncing on and down on his seat.

"Mama," His hands were reaching out for him.

"Hey baby! Did I do well?" Haley asked seating her son on her lap.

"Yeah mama. It was really, really good!" Jamie said nodding his head.

"Thank you, baby," Haley hugged her son closing her eyes, "are you being good for Aunt Brooke?"

"Of course, mama. Right Aunt Brooke," Jamie smiled.

"Right, Jimmy Jam," Brooke giggled.

"Mama, can I go with Uncle Luke?" Jamie looked up at his mother.

"Yeah, baby go ahead," Haley kissed her son.

Haley sat in silence with Brooke; Haley's eyes were on the floor. Brooke heard Haley sigh heavily and raise her head.

"So, missy how are you?" Brooke cheerfully said, knowing that her answer would be very bad.

"I'm fine," Haley put a fake smile.

"Haley…" Brooke's voice soften at her sarcasm.

"Look, I'm pretty sure that Lucas told you that Nathan is back, and by the looks of it. He's probably not staying long. Also, I know that your going ask me how is I or how am I dealing with this. And my answer is I'm not dealing with this a matter of fact, I can barely feel myself Brooke. I can't feel anything, I'm numb." Haley ranted as tears started to come down her cheeks.

"Sweetie…" Brooke immediately took her friend into a big hug.

"Why can't I feel Brooke, when I touch him I felt myself go numb. Why did he come back," Haley said into her shoulder.

"Maybe, he wants to come back into your life, Hales," Brooke said letting go of her, and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, four years later," Haley said sarcastically, wiping her tears always that has sprang from her eyes.

"Haley, he is your husband and he loves you, there's nothing wrong with that," Brooke softly replied.

"Yes, there is, especially when it's four years later," Haley got up off of her stool.

Haley straightens out her silk, olive green spaghetti strap dress, with a beaded waist. She took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes. Haley flashed a fake smile over to Brooke. Haley walked on to the stage, and gave the crowd a big smile.

"How you guys doing tonight?" Haley said into the microphone.

The crowd yelled, back for an answer.

"Good, well were going to continue with the music, so get ready for a good tonight," Haley said grabbing the microphone.

"This song is that I'm going to sing is called Skin," Haley said finally.

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Haley saw in the corner of her eye, muscular man walk in, she turned herself around to see Nathan there. Haley immediately gave Brooke the signal to take Jamie out.__

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine  


Haley's eyes locked with his, there it was again. The numb feeling, she couldn't feel herself again. She was probably crying, right now in front of everyone but she didn't notice. She couldn't feel everything went into a big blur.

_  
Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

Haley put her microphone, back in place on the stand. She gave the crowd another smile, and then walked off. She walked quickly into the back, to see James and Brooke playing cards.

"Hey buddy, you ready to go home?" Haley leaned against the door.

"Yeah, I guess," Jamie yawned, while walking to her mother.

"Okay, go to Uncle Lucas outside, and wait for me there." Haley said leaning down to Jamie's level.

Haley stood back up at full length, she faced Brooke.

"He's here," Haley simply told Brooke.

"And you let Jamie out there," Brooke's eyes widen.

Haley looked at Brooke with a serious face, and quickly turned.

Haley jogged out of the back room, and into the club area. Jake and Lucas' were talking to Nathan. Haley couldn't spot her son; she took a deep breath, and walked over to Lucas. Haley tapped on Lucas' shoulder, turning all of her attention to her.

"Where's Jamie?" Haley said trying to ignore Nathan's looks at her.

"With Peyton," Lucas said quickly.

"I'm going home ok?" Haley told Lucas, he simply nodded.

Haley's eyes met with Nathan, they way he looked at her made her feel so alive in someway. He looked at her with lust, passion, want, and pure love. It made Haley weak in the knees, she couldn't help it. There it goes she felt numb again.


	8. Don't Do That

23

Disclaimer- I own nothing, but my ideas.

Haley had a long day at work, the new clothes had come in, and Brooke and Peyton. Both Brooke and Peyton went shopping for Brooke's wedding dress. Haley volunteered to stay at the office alone. The magazine had to be turned in today, which was a house. Haley wasn't extremely demanding like Brooke, so the office was a little chaotic. But, important deadlines got done. Haley surprisingly liked the busy days, simply because they were busy! So, she wouldn't go into deep thoughts especially, with Nathan back in town. Jamie kept asking who that man was she kept dodging the conversation. A part of Haley, wanted to tell James' about his father. The n, again she was scared, because if he left her. Why wouldn't he leave James'? And Haley refused to have Nathan come back into there life to leave both of then again. What really bothered Haley was how much she wanted Nathan again? He still had her heart, and would probably always would. All Haley could do was being strong and hide her feelings from her husband. Yeah, how stupid does that sound.

Haley got out of the car, as she arrived at the Scott/Davis house. As soon as Haley stood she slipped off her sliver high-heel shoes. She through her shoes in the backseat other car. She leaded back onto the car, she too deep sigh. Haley started to walk back to the house where she knew very well. Haley knew the door was open, even through Haley always told Lucas to lock it. It was around 2:30 pm. So, most likely James would be taking a nap. She slowly and quietly opened the door. She tip-toed into Luke's office, Lucas leaned down onto the laptop. "Hey," Haley said quietly trying not to disturb his work.

"Hales!" Lucas said a little jumpy like.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just going to get Jamie, and leave okay?" Haley said quickly.

"No Hales, wait," Lucas tried to stop her but failed. He jumped up trying to catch up, with her.

Haley quickly walked into the large living room. Haley almost fell over at what she saw. Nathan and Jamie sleeping James' was close to his father, with Nathan's arm around James', both of them sleeping.

She guessed that she would feel anger, but all she felt was love. This is what she always wanted with Nathan a beautiful picture of a family that Haley always wanted with Nathan.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said quietly.

Haley's head fell, "it's fine."

She walked over to her sleeping son who was extremely close to her husband, his father. Haley gently scratch Jamie's arm. James' wiggled around in Nathan's arm. Nathan's eyes opened his eyes slowly. He propped himself up at the sight of Haley.

"Hales," Nathan smiled when he saw her.

She looked up at him, to see Nathan smiling at her. Haley eyes return to her still sleeping son. Halley picked up her son, and laid his head on her shoulder, and wraps his small legs around her hips. She left the room which was in silence James' woke up at the movement of his mother. His small head pooped up, first seeing Lucas and Nathan.

"Bye," Jamie waved.

Haley opened the door quickly, still quiet.

"Mama, I like Nathan. He likes you too," Haley stopped at her son words.

"Who told you that," Haley asked her so while putting him back o the ground.

"Nathan told Uncle Lucas I heard. Mommy, I like him, do you think you can like him too?" James' asked innocently.

Haley didn't know what to say, she was taken a back by what she was hearing.

"James go into the car," Haley said simply.

James nodded in obedience. Haley turned on her bare heel, feeling a warm feeling in her stomach. She didn't waste much time to get back into the house. She roughly opened the door. Haley walked into the open kitchen to see Lucas and Nathan sitting at the kitchen conter.

"Hey!" Haley said coldly getting both of the boyss attention.

"Don't do that, don't tell my son how much you like me. Don't fill his mind up with that crap. I don't care that your back, you stay away from me , and my sin," Haley said witha firm tne of voice.

"He's my son too," Nathan finally said back.

"Bull! He nothing to you, he might be your blood. But, yout not your not a father,"

"I want to be, Hales," Nathan calmly.

"He doesn't even know you, I don't know you. You will not step back into our life again, and hurt us." Haley yelled at her husband.

"Haley, I won't hurt you again. Nathan stepped down coming closer to her. She took a step a step back, her eyes became big, as his body became closer to hers.

"No," Haley put her hand out as a signa;

"Haley, please," Nathan tried having such patience and hopefulness.

"No, stay away from us," Haley said softly.

"Haley, I'm still your husband," Nathan said finally.

Haley looked at him, with all the pain in the world. Haley walked over to him, and faced him silently. She grabbed her husband's hand and placed her wedding ring it. She slowly his hand letting a single tear fall on his fingers. Nathan couldn't believe that she was doing this. He had completely blocked out, he heard her walk away. But, still he said nothing. Now, he was numb.

Note-Next chapter it will be Jamie's birthday! Also, there will be some sweet Naley action. So review and I'll be back.


	9. A Ray Of Light

1Note-I'm so sorry guys I was out of the country, so I was little busy. So, going to give you a lot. At least, I'm going to try. So, yea. This chapter explains what really happen between Nathan and Haley how Chris was involved and why Haley was just finding out about Nathan leaving for High Flyers. VERY important to read, this chapter. Also, if you skipped the Prologue you need to read it.

23

"Pretty baby don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby why can't you see

You're the one that I belong too

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

For you're the sun that keeps me warm

I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound

As long as you keep coming round

Oh pretty baby," Haley sung as she walked up to her son's room.

Haley remembered when Jamie wouldn't sleep, until she sung that song. Every time she sung Pretty Baby he was calm. Every since he was a baby, that's all he wanted to hear. James loved that song, but he only loved it when his mother sung it. Peyton had given him the Vanessa Carlton CD, but he only listen to it once. He much rather his mother singing it.

"You know I think someone looks older today," Haley leaned against the doorway of Jamie's bedroom.

James popped up from his bed and jumped onto his feet," me mama It's me"

"Oh really? How can that be?" Haley played a confused expression on her face.

"Because, it's my birthday" James' jumped up and down on his bed.

"Oh yes, it's your birthday," Haley pounced on her son's bed with him.

"Don't I get my kisses," Jamie stopped jumping and as ask his mother.

"Well...oh course," Haley grabbed her son off his feet, she placed six kisses all over her son's face," five for your age and one for good luck."

Jamie just smiled widely at his mother.

"So, big boy what do you want for your birthday," Haley asked her son.

James sat silently, as he thought about the question.

"Well, I really want a Wii like Uncle Lucas, and would really like it if Nathan could come to my party," James asked hopefully.

Haley tried to give herself credit for making things fun for James. Being creative with things, and answering all his questions in ways that he would understand. But, when he asked questions like this Haley was stuck.

"Jamie, can I ask you a question?" Haley asked looking in her son's eyes.

James nodded.

"What is your deepest wish," Haley asked looking in her son's eyes.

With no hesitation, "a dad,"

Haley surprisingly wasn't excepting that. She was taken a back by her son's words.

"So," Haley looked up at her son as he begin to speak," can Nathan come?"

23

Haley walked up the stairs that she hasn't seen in almost four years. She looked around just remembering all the times had been there. The last time Nathan and Haley had been there together, they had got into a fight. Because, when Nathan told Haley to stop working and hang-out with Chris Keller, she listened to him. She understood how he could not like Chris, and how he could be uncomfortable with the situation. So, she stopped but Haley asked Nathan to focus on there marriage a little more. When Haley thought that Nathan hadn't listened to her. She went and made When the Stars Go Blue with Chris. But, little did Haley know Nathan was planning a special night for their formal, and thinking that Haley had done the demo by herself, without Chris. So, when they won King and Queen, he asked the DJ to play the song. So, he was in for a surprise when he heard Chris Keller's voice. Nathan and Haley fought all night about the situation. For the rest of the week neither of them was home or talking to each other. Haley stumbled over Nathan's appetence letter to High Flyers. She knew that, he applied, and she was pretty sure he got accepted. But, she was taken a back when she found out that he was leaving that night. The rest is history!

Haley rang the doorbell of Nathan family's beach house. She waited patiently for the door to open. Nathan answered the door, shirtless, his face slightly pale. He must just wake up, which was like Nathan. Almost noon, still sleeping, but then again. His eyes were blood shot and looked lazy. He got wasted last night, he has hangover.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked her, his voice was deep and draggy.

Haley examined her husband like a test. She was trying to so hard to do the right thing for James, but this was going to be harder then she thought.

"C-Can I come in?" Haley slightly stumbled over her words.

Nathan nodded and stepped aside letting Haley stepped in. She looked around remembering all the memories they had shared here.

"Look if you came here to yell at me. I really can't take it, I have a,"

"Hangover," Haley interrupted her husband, she turned around faced him," I know,"

That didn't surprise Nathan that Haley could tell when he was hungover, sick, happy, scared, whatever.

"Today is Jamie's birthday," Haley started, she watch Nathan's face find color

"Wait, what's today?" Nathan stopped her and asked.

"April 23rd, why?" Haley asked questioningly.

The 23rd?" Nathan asked again.

Haley simply nodded answering the question. Nathan let out a slight huff, as he shook his head.

"I don't follow," Haley folded her arms against her chest shaking her head.

"Come with me," Nathan told Haley.

She didn't follow him at first, "please," Nathan reached out for her head.

Haley kept her arms folded denying Nathan's request, and followed him. He led them to his old bedroom there. Everything was the same, old posters, old furniture. Haley couldn't help but to look around at all the pictures of them when they were younger. She had some of the same ones and others too. She put them in a box in her closet.

"Okay," Nathan picks up an old black date book.

"What's this?" Haley brought her hands to the book.

"It's my old date book. I bought this one a few years back." Nathan explains to Haley.

"What does this have to do with today?" Haley opened the date book.

"Look up today," Nathan instructed Haley.

Haley did so, flipping through the faded white pages. She slows down when she reached April. She saw black writing in the date slots. She stopped when she reached the 23rd.

"Okay, the 23rd now what," Haley shrugged.

"Read it," Nathan walked over to the opposite side of Haley, now facing her.

"Okay," Haley said looking back down at the date book,"um worst game ever, 10 shots, 4 misses, first lost of the season, called Haley," Haley voice soften at the last two words.

"I did. I wasn't focused that game, Hales. You were on my mind that whole day. I don't know why...well, maybe I didn't know. I guess because you were having my child," Nathan explained.

Haley stood silent she hadn't got the call from Nathan.

"I left a message," Nathan added.

"I didn't get the call or the message, Nathan." Haley looked away.

"Oh,"

"I just don't understand either me or," Haley stopped at realization," Peyton."

"Peyton?" Nathan repeated confused like.

"Yeah, Peyton was staying with me," Haley said shaking her head.

"Why?"

Haley stopped thinking at that question. How was she going to tell him how he found out that she was pregnant? The reason why Peyton was staying with Haley was because of her pregnancy and she was on suicide watch. Karen also had to check up on Haley, so she invited Haley to come work at the café again. Peyton would be there to watch her 247. At least, when someone else wasn't.

Haley's eyes started to water, she sat down Nathan's bed.

"Nathan, sit down, please," Haley looked at her handsome husband.

Nathan sat don next to her at her eyes that showed pain.

"Nate, things happen to me and I couldn't always handle it." Haley kind of beating around the bush with him.

Nathan's face showed complete confusion, she was just going to say it. I tried to kill myself. Well, that's easier said than done.

"Nathan, I-I was watching TV one night, and I stumbled over you getting interview." Haley stopped and gulped at what was about to come out of her mouth," and the reporter asked you um something like if this was a dream come true. You said of course," Haley paused, trying to hold back the tears that were swelling in her eyes.

"Nathan, I wanted something other than yes any kind or type of answer other then the meaning of yes. So, it got to me, I just needed to reduce the pain. So, I popped about six pills," Nathan's eyes widen at her last sentence.

"Wait, what?" Nathan looked at her the most worry and concern.

"Just let me finish. So, um I guess Luke came and found me, and took me to the hospital. They pumped my stomach, and the next morning they realize that I was pregnant." Haley finished in tears, of the memories and the horrible guilt she felt knowing that she almost killed her own son.

Nathan mouth sat open from a minute or so. He shook her head slightly and mumbled, "I'm sorry,"

Haley looked at him, trying to read his sorrowful face. She nodded at his apology.

"Why didn't you call me," Nathan asked turning his head to look at her, "I would have come,"

"That's probably why I didn't call," Haley softly replied.

"Haley, that's not the point. You need me and could been there why didn't you call," Nathan's rose to his feet, as voice began to have a stronger tone.

Haley looked up at him, "Oh cause the phone call that we did have went SO well. Plus, you didn't need to be there you never promised me a ray of light," Haley squinted her eyes at Nathan slightly, refreshing his memory.

Flashback

_Haley paced around the kitchen wondering what she was going to eat until Peyton comes home. But, ever since they had pumped her stomach, she was extra hungry. Why, she did not know? All she knew was that if she didn't get some food and that phone STOP ringing. Then, maybe she could have some peace. Especially, with the phone, it's been ringing off the hook for like sometime now. But, she was too hungry to talk to ANYONE. Haley let out a groan as she searched the freezer. She placed her hand on her stomach; basically telling her baby that she was going eat like there was no tomorrow when she found food. That damn phone, who the hell was it. She was so sick of hearing that stupid ring and the stupid voicemail greeting that she and Nathan came up with. She figured it was a telemarketer since no one was leaving a message. _

_Beeppp! Haley heard the machine go once again, as she stuck her head in the freezer, hoping she would find a hot pocket. _

"_Haley," Haley almost hit her head on the freezer door, "please answers your phone. I don't understand why we can't talk, I know you didn't want be to go, Hales. But….but, I didn't promise you a ray of light," Nathan told the answering machine. _

_You see that made Haley angry, how dare he say something like that. ALSO, blame her for leaving her!! Haley slammed the freezer door, and walked over to the counter where the phone was. She picked up the cordless phone, quickly, "You didn't promise me a ray of LIGHT!! REALLY? Well, I think you did in our wedding vows. It's not me walking away from us, it's YOU!" Haley hung up the phone, before he could say anything. _

_Haley let the hot tears run down her face, as she placed her hand on her stomach. She slides down to the floor, pulling her legs up to her stomach. She couldn't stop the tears, just like how she couldn't stop her pain._

Flashback Ends

"Hales, I was frustrated, I really wanted to talk to you," Nathan tried to Haley's turned face.

"Yeah, whatever," Haley said coldly, as she got up and tried to get out of the bedroom.

"Hey," Nathan grabbed her arm, bringing her closer to him, "I'm sorry,"

Nathan looked down at Haley, and her watery brown eyes. She was still as beautiful as ever. He really couldn't help himself, leaning down to kiss her. He was so close, and she wasn't pulling away which was a plus.

"Nathan," Haley said breathlessly.

They was so close, Haley grabbed the back of Nathan's neck pulling down her lips. The kiss was extremely hungry not to mention hot. Haley let Nathan wonders over her body; she knew she should have pulled away. But, she couldn't this was such a wonderful moment. Nathan's tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her again. It had been such a long time, since the shared a kiss simple.

Haley pulled away for breath, and she panting from that amazing kiss.

She looked up at Nathan, and shook her head.

"Hales.." Nathan tried.

"I got to go," Haley rushed out of the bedroom and the house.

Nathan sat on the bed, brushing his fingers against his now swollen lips. Now, he was sure, Haley James is still Haley James Scott. Haley still loved Nathan, and God knows how much Nathan love Haley. How much he really cherished her, there was really no words to explain the love he had for her. And he was determine to have his wife back in his arms.


	10. I Hate You!

Note-Like I said I'm trying to get more fan fictions in quickly since the long wait

Note-Like I said I'm trying to get more fan fictions in quickly since the long wait. Um, reviews are love and I see a lot of people liked the last chapter and the naleyness. So, that is some good news. So, here is the tenth chapter. I'm happy this fan fiction is coming along.

23

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," Haley stomped into the studio where she saw, Peyton sitting on Jake. She stopped her raged looked when she saw Jenny and James playing.

"Elizabeth, huh?" Jake said, "Oh baby your in trouble," Jake laughed at the comment.

"Momma," James popped up.

"Hey birthday boy, how's your day so far?" Haley picked up her son and placed it on her hip.

"Good, I guess. I just can't wait for my party," Jamie kind of bounced in his mother's arms.

Haley simply smiled at her excited boy. She wasn't sure if Nathan could come to his party just because of the fact that they basically just made out. But, James really wants him there and she defiantly wasn't sure if she had the heart to tell James that he couldn't come.

"Well, how you and Jenny get something to drink while I talk to Auntie Peyton for a second."

James nodded and started to walk with now almost seven year old Jenny. Haley walked over and closed the studio door.

"Okay, Hales. What's up?" Peyton got off her boyfriend's lap, standing in front of Haley.

"Is there something you'll like to tell me?" Haley folded her arms against her chest.

Peyton shook her head, "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe, something like Oh Haley Nathan called you back Oh four years ago," Haley sacartically said.

Peyton body straighten at that comment, Haley noticed that Jake had straighten up as well in his seat, "Hales, you know you were in a bad place at that time,"

"So, you don't tell me," Haley voice rose in tone.

"Haley, you didn't want to hear the name Nathan, because you would burst into tears. Let alone hear his voice."

"That's not the point," Haley yelled back in as a reply, she let her voice come back to a softer tone, "things could have been different from that one little phone call that…" Haley was interrupted by Peyton finishing her sentence.

"That you at that time would have not answered anyways."

Haley simply looked at Peyton, knowing that she was right. At that time, Haley didn't want to talk about Nathan, why she overdosed, if it was because of Nathan, nothing. She just didn't want to hear about it, and she made that perfectly clear to ever around.

"I just wish I felt how I feel now," Haley said kind of looking away from Peyton.

"And how do you feel now," Peyton asked Haley bringing her attention back to Peyton's green eyes.

"I don't know," Haley very softly barely letting either Peyton or Jake here.

"Hales, you…"Peyton stopped examine her face, "Haley, your lipstick is smudged," Peyton stepped a little closer to Haley's face.

Haley's fingers automatically went to her lips, wiping slowly under her bottom lip.

"Haley, is there something you went to tell me,' Peyton titled her head, at that suspiciously.

Haley simply looked at Peyton trying to keep her cool. She was not about to tell Peyton, that she just had a hot make-out session with Nathan.

"Is Brooke in," Haley asked Peyton, totally switching the subject.

"Haley?" Peyton tried to get Haley to answer her question.

"I'll go knock on her door," Haley completely ignored Peyton pleaded, and walked out of the door.

Haley let her finger grip her hair, in defeat and in confusion. She really hadn't figured out why she had flipped out on Peyton anyways. That fact that Nathan did actually miss her, made her head flutter with these crazy thoughts of Nathan and her together again. She walked up to Brooke's closed door. She knocked two times; she looked around when she heard the rankling in the room, and Brooke's giggles.

"Oh hey Haley," Brooke smiled charmingly straighten out her skirt.

"BROOKE, ew. Is Luke in here?" Haley closed her eyes in disgust.

Brooke nodded giving Haley the biggest innocent eyes ever known to mankind.

"Hey Hales," Lucas sneaked up behind Brooke, hearing the huskily giggles coming from Brooke.

Jealousy flashed in Haley's eyes, she was so happy that Haley finally found some he loves and that he could be happy with Brooke. But, with Nathan gone for those years watching Brooke and Lucas didn't make things easy on her… at all.

"Yeah, um… just tell Nathan that he can to Jamie's party today okay," Haley told Lucas. Luke gave a simple nod, and Brooke gave both her fiancée and Haley this confused look.

"Your letting Nathan come to Jamie's party?" Brooke squinted her eyes giving Haley a look.

"Nathan is coming?!" Jamie looked at the older adults in front of him, the biggest smile plaster on his face.

The three adults looked over to Jamie's glowing face.

"Oh that's why," Brooke said giving Haley a knowing look.

23

"Come on big boy time to open your presents," Brooke told him excitedly.

"You know Jamie should be more excited then you, not the other way around." Peyton smiled at her best friend.

"Well, I do love party and I want him to open mine first," Brooke clapped her hands together hopped up and down.

Peyton and Haley laughed. Lucas and Jake walked out of the kitchen with this huge basketball cake that Karen had made for him. Haley heard her son gasped at this cake he just knew that he was going crazy. Two words, sugar rush! Haley started the birthday song with everyone joining in. Lucas placed the cake on the table that sat in front of Jamie. Both the kids and adults finished the song.

"Go ahead, honey make a wish," Haley told him softly.

James looked up at his mother and nodded. He shut his eyes and mumbled to himself his wish.

"I wish I had a dad. I wish Nathan was my dad. Please, please!" James said to himself.

Haley heard the door open, she turned to see Nathan walking into there old apartment. He smiled lightly at the sight of his wife; he gave her a nod that was quickly returned by her. Jamie opened his eyes to see just what he wished for, standing right there.

"NATHAN," James yelled loudly making everyone look back.

"Hey buddy," Nathan smiled at his son.

"Sweetie," Haley turned to her son, "before you dig into that big cake of yours how about you open those presents," Haley offered to her son.

James nodded, "I want to open Nathan's first."

Haley took a deep breath, and nodded. Nathan walked over to James with a bag.

Here you go, James," Nathan passed the bag down to Jamie.

The room was silent as Jamie opened his gift. Lucas walked Nathan kneel down next to his son. He couldn't help, but notice how much of a family they like right now. James took a blue and white jersey with the twenty-three printed on it. James gasped, "twenty-three,"

"That's my old jersey when a first started playing little league. I thought maybe you would want it," Nathan smiled at Jamie's big bright eyes.

"Thank you, Nathan!" Twenty- three is my favorite number, mommas too." James told Nathan.

"Is that right?" Nathan asked him dumbly, daring to glance of a blushing Haley.

"Yeah! She has it on her back," Jamie informed Nathan.

Brooke laughed at the thought of Haley having to explain how she had that tattoo and why.

"Thanks, Nathan," James put the jersey his head smiling widely.

"No problem buddy,"

23

Later, that night Luke, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and surprisingly Nathan stayed to help Haley keep up her house and James. Brooke took James into the bathroom to get him ready for bed. Haley was sure he was going to crash; he has been jumping off the walls all afternoon. That sugar rush couldn't last forever. Jake and Lucas went out to take out the trash. Peyton decided that she was going to help Brooke. Haley shot a glare, showing her that she knew what she doing leaving her and Nathan alone. She tried to distract herself from herself from Nathan's glaze that followed her.

Today was extra-awkward for the two after that amazing kiss. Haley can't seem to look at him without feeling this weird tension thing. When he spoke her body reacted, sending shivers down her spine.

"Your goodness is staggering, Haley."

Her heart started to beat faster at his voice.

"Nathan," She tried to look at him.

"You did wonderful job with our son," Nathan got closer.

Haley closed her eyes feeling the different emotions run though her body.

"No Nathan! I did wonderful on my son. You weren't there you had bigger and better things to do. I am so sorry I wasn't enough for you," Haley heard the front door open, but she ignored it. She couldn't stop it was like word vomit. She could hear Lucas telling her to calm down, but she couldn't calm herself down.

"I hate you, Nathan. I hate you so much! You left me, Nathan. I would have done anything for you. You left me even when begged you not to go, I cried Nathan. God! You left me crying in the rain." Haley stopped at the feel of Peyton's hand on her shoulders. She didn't realize that she was crying and her breath was so strained. She couldn't find herself; she looked around seeing Jake, Luke, Brooke, and most importantly James. UGH, James watching his mother have breakdown.

"I'm sorry, Hales," Nathan said softly, he reached in his pocket and grabbed Haley's wedding ring and placed it on the counter.

"You still Mrs. Scott," Nathan turned and left out of the house.

Haley picked up the ring and squeezed in his hands. She looked at her son; he had the saddest eyes. He faced lost his glow, Haley didn't want her son to know about Nathan. She was scared that James would get attached and then he leaves them both. You could see the dried tear stains on his cheeks. The one thing he wished for has been taken away, pushed away from his mother. She finally accepted Brooke's open arms," I hate you," James said no louder than a whisper. Breaking Haley's heart even more.

23


	11. Bracelets Letters, and Doubts

Note- Okay, so this chapter involves Naley of course, Brucas, and Jeyton. Now I know there maybe some people who don't like Brucas or Jeyton. But, I don't like Leyton, so this is going to be a minor Brucas and Jeyton as well a major Naley. So, if you don't like a certain couple just skip over it. That's totally okay! So, enjoy this chapter.

23

Haley has never felt lower than this week. Jamie really didn't want to hear, see or speak to her. He was stubborn just like his father. Jamie was staying at Jake and Peyton's place. He couldn't wait to get out of his mother's presence. But, I guess Haley deserved it, she went off on Nathan. She felt bad about what she said, but oh well. He deserved it as well, right?

Haley vacuumed her living room floor, trying to keep herself busy. She let out a sigh, usually adults complained about wild kids running up and down the apartment. Well, that was not Haley, she missed Jamie so much. She walked over to the linen closet where she kept her febreeze. Jamie loves that stuff, and he wasn't afraid to spray it everywhere. So, keep James away from it, she them in the closet. Haley stood on her tip toes trying to find the febreeze. She moved the big box; she stumbled back at the heavy box. Haley quickly walked over to the kitchen counter. Her eyes widened at the Naley things in the box. She had forgotten that she put the box up there. Haley reached down into the box picking up Nathan and Haley's wedding picture. She couldn't help, but to stare at the picture; they both looked extremely happy. She looks outside at the thunder and rain. She squeezed her keys in her hands, when she picked up her keys off the counter. She dropped her keys in the box, along with her wedding picture. She picked up the box and walked into the rain.

23

Lucas and Brooke sat on there couch watching a movie. There engagement was coming to an end. They were having a there engagement/bachelor/bachelorette party in a few days. Brooke was trying to hide it, but she was starting to have cold feet. I mean she loves Luke, with all her heart and soul. However, this was the guy who broke her heart. Twice!

The couple sat silently on the couch, Brooke snuggled up to the man she loved. Lucas let his hand run up and down her shoulder. It was so peaceful, they were peaceful. Until…

"AHH!" Brooke screamed, jumping on top of Lucas.

"Pretty girl, come down. The power just went out," Lucas held her body.

Brooke's breath was still rapid but not that heavy.

"Come on. You get the flashlight. I'll get the batteries," Lucas said against her neck.

"Okay," Brooke kissed him quickly, and then took herself off of him.

23

Peyton walked out of Jenny's bedroom, where both Jenny and Jamie were sleeping. The thin blonde walked into her shared kitchen with her boyfriend, Jake. She smiled at the scent of her favorite peach tea. Peyton put her hands on Jake's shoulders.

"Thank you," Peyton said softly watching Jake stir her tea.

He smiled, "who said that this is for you," Jake teased handing the cup to Peyton.

Peyton smiled before taking a sip of her tea. Peyton and Jake walked over to their couch, right before sat down. All there electronics shut off, the couple looked round curiously.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?" Peyton joked while sitting down.

Jake laughed for a moment, and then sat next to his girlfriend,

"Actually it's not that bad. I've wanted to talk to you anyways."

23

Haley ran to Nathan's parents' beach house door. She rapidly knocked loudly. Her whole body was soaked, just for being in the rain for like five minutes. Nathan hurriedly open the door, his eyes widen at a wet Haley in front of him.

"Hales, what are you doing?" Nathan moved side letting his wife come in. "I found this stuff," Haley said getting right to the point, "I thought you should have it. I don't want it," Nathan's eyes followed Haley's nervous eyes, but he said nothing.

"So, um," Haley struggled. She let her fingers run through her wet hair, "bye."

Haley headed for the door, when BAM! Lights out. She looked around with darkness surrounding her.

"Well, I guess this means your not going anywhere," Nathan smirked.

23

"You find it, baby?" Lucas yelled from the other room.

Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but her mouth went dry. She picked up the letter's that were marked from Lucas to Peyton, then one form Peyton to Lucas.

"You find it," Lucas peeked into the semi-dark room except for the candle; Brooke jumped t Luke's voice behind her.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," Brooke looked back at her fiancé with an assuring smile.

Lucas nodded and walked away. Brooke waited until she knew Luke was back in the living room. She took the letters back out of the box, she opened the letter. Her begin to water at Lucas' beautiful words to Peyton. It seemed like a good-bye letter. That didn't make Brooke feel any better. Brooke stared at the date of letters, it was only month and two weeks before Luke and Brooke had gotten back together. She couldn't help, but to let few tears from her eyes.

23

"What's on your mind, Jake?" Peyton shifted her body facing her boyfriend.

"Well, you know watching Haley and Nathan lately. I just want you it knows that, well… I love you Peyton," Jake nervously told Peyton. Peyton blushed at Jake's words, returning him with a kiss.

"And I want you to know that I wouldn't hurt you. You're there for Jenny and for me, and I just want to know if you can consider me as more than your boyfriend, and maybe your husband," Jake tried to explain to his girlfriend.

Peyton was in complete awe, her amazing boyfriend was practically proposing to her. But, Peyton suddenly she felt a feeling of doubt flash throughout her body. Peyton knew she loved Jake and Jenny, but was she really over Lucas. Was she even cut out to be wife?

"Jake, I-I don't know," Peyton thanked God it was so dark, she could barely see Jake's face fall.

"I mean, I might not be the one for you. We could be making a mistake," Peyton explained. Jake's silence told her she explained that wrong.

"I mean, with everything between Lucas and I," She immediately stopped when felt Jake tense up, "No, there's nothing going on between Luke and I, " Peyton's eyes watching Jake stand and walk away.

Peyton let out a big sigh, running her fingers through hair. Well, she was pretty sure she just blew it.

23

Nathan knelt down by the fireplace placing more wood in the fire. He looked up at Haley, "I'll give you some clothes," Nathan stood.

"No, I'm fine," Haley replied, she was holding her arms, trying not to shiver.

"Haley, you're going to catch a cold," Nathan walked upstairs, quickly walked back downstairs with old t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Thank you," Haley said softly taking the clothes.

She was dying to her sweater take off the soaking wet; she pulled the sweater off right in front of Nathan. She looked at him, then walked over to the bathroom

She walked off; Nathan heard something for fall on the well carpet house. Nathan knelt down a picked up the bracelet that he had given to her along time go. He gripped the bracelet in his hand, he couldn't help but smile. Haley walked out of the bathroom, Nathan hadn't moved. She saw the expression on her husband's face.

"Nathan," Haley started putting her hair in a bun.

"Why are you here, Haley," Nathan asked quickly before Haley could say anything else.

Haley took asleep back, she had gotten used to hearing his voice gently and soft. He spoke with firmness, "I came to drop off a box of your things. I didn't want it in my house," Haley folded her arms.

"Oh, what's in it," Nathan said, lighting a candle.

"Just old pictures, clothes, things like that," Haley said.

"What kind of things, Haley," Nathan asked again, his voice was stern.

'Go look for yourself," Haley told her husband.

Nathan looked at Haley for a moment, and then walked over to the box that was on his floor. He knelt down in front of the box; he was hurt by her actions. Haley had stood there and called their history junk. But, he knew that she was lying about not caring.

"So, you didn't want this in your house?" Nathan asked Haley wile standing back up.

Haley just looked at Nathan and nodded.

"So, how come this isn't in your box of junk?" Nathan pulled out the bracelet out of his pocket. Nathan watched Haley's face loose color

"Nathan?" Haley started with a questioning look.

"Fine, if it means nothing, then you wouldn't be mad if I did this," Nathan pulled out a lighter from the kitchen cabinet.

Haley's eyes widen, she hurried herself over to the kitchen, "Nathan, what are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter, Hales," Nathan didn't even look up and flicked the lighter causing a flame to appear

"Nathan, please don't," Haley practically run up to him and grabbed husband's arm.

Nathan ignored her, moving his hand closer to the bracelet.

"Nathan, please, what do you want from me?" Haley pleaded with tears filling her eyes.

"Say that you DO care," Nathan stopped and looked at his wife's pleading eyes.

He instantly felt bad for doing this to her. Haley looked at Nathan, biting her bottom lip in nervousness. Nathan waited for a moment for her to say the words. When she looked at him and still said nothing. He begins to move the flame onto bracelet.

"OKAY, I CARE NATHAN! I CARE ABOUT IT ALL," Haley pulled his arm back, tears streaming down her face.

Nathan closed the lighter placing it on the counter with the bracelet.

"Yeah, I thought so," Nathan looked her square in the eyes.

23

Brooke sat on the couch, staring at the flame on the candle. She wasn't sure how she should feel about those letters. She knew that Lucas was in love with her, but was she enough for him. Would she ever be enough for him? Her thoughts were interrupted when Lucas joined Brooke on the couch.

"I got chips," Luke smiled at a tense Brooke, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um Luke," Brooke faced her fiancée, "can I ask you something."

"Yeah, pretty girl what is it?" Lucas asked, while opening the family sized bag of chips.

"Um, why do…do you," Brooke stuttered on her words, she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Why do you love me," Brooke said softly.

Lucas stopped and looked at Brooke.

"What?" Lucas asked in a confused tone.

Brooke placed her face in her hands and groaned.

"I'm being stupid."

"Brooke, if your getting cold feet, that's okay. I will make one of my embarrassing speeches. I mean it wouldn't be the first time, but," Lucas smiled he heard Brooke giggle.

"I do love you, Brooke. I love you so much," Lucas let his hands touch her hair.

Brooke kissed him gently. Suddenly, her fears were washed away.

23

Haley and Nathan sat by the fireplace and also surrounded by candle. Nathan brought the box over by the fireplace and started going through it. Haley sat on the floor quietly. Nathan didn't say anything to her since their little situation.

Nathan pulled out the short silk gown; he brought her on their date it was also the gown she wore on their wedding night. Nathan let out a huff as we picked up the gown.

"So, you want to get rid of this too," Nathan asked his wife. Haley turned and suddenly her mouth went dry. She was speechless.

"That's a shame," Nathan said when Haley didn't reply; "it looked really good on you."

Haley felt her cheeks heat up. She quickly looked away, "maybe I won't get rid of it.  
She looked back at Nathan, who was looking at her. He tossed the gown into his wife's lap.

"Oh, that's nice," Nathan looked back into the box. Haley watched Nathan pick up the broken glass wedding picture. Haley felt her anger rising again.

"What do you except, Nathan," Haley said lowly.

"Shut up," Nathan put the picture on the floor.

"Excuse me," Haley looked at him taken aback.

"Shut the hell up! You think you're the only one who was pain. You think I never wanted to come home. I couldn't come home. Once your in the camp, that's it. Plus, you weren't the one been answering her phone was because she was screwing Chris Keller," Nathan yelled.

"Oh, don't give me that shit!" Haley said loudly.

"No! You don't give me your shit. You wanted to conquer your dreams, Hales. Fine! I would be right behind you. But, my dreams come around and your no where to be found. I was ready to give everything up for you. I wasn't going to go to High Flyers. I thought your dreams were more important, you were more important then a basketball. But, your precious Chris Keller and when the freaking stars go blue was all you wanted! GOD! I hate that song," Nathan said angrily, he was near shaking.

"I never asked you to choose," Haley said softly looking at Nathan.

"You never had to," Nathan stood up, he started to walk away. Nathan stopped when he felt Haley's hand on his hands.

"I'm sorry, Nathan," Haley looked up at him with water in her eyes, "Nathan tell me something."

"Anything," Nathan looked down at Haley.

She looked so vulnerable and hurt. Her heart was aching. Her heart was aching for him.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me more than basketball."

23

Okay, so I know I took forever and ever amen. Lol. I am truly sorry though. So, thank you so much. Love and kisses from me. Please review.


	12. Find Your Heart

23

"Who's getting married tomorrow?" Haley exclaimed. She grabbed her best friend shoulders and shook them.

"I know it's so unreal," Brooke said putting a smile on her face.

"You're going to be Mrs. Scott," Haley said eyeing Nathan. Brooke turned her head to see Nathan behind her.

"So, what happen between you and Nathan during the blackout?" Brooke places her hands on her hips.

Haley looked at the carpeted floor when she felt her cheeks get hot.

"_Tell me you love me more than that basketball," Haley practically begged Nathan. _

_Nathan lifted Haley off the ground, "Hales, I would give it all up just to hold you again, kiss you again, to make love you again, Hales," Nathan told her, Haley breathing was rapid. She pressed her body against her husband. _

"_Kiss me, Nathan," Haley ordered Nathan. _

_He immediately responded he felt like everything was coming back. It wasn't long until Haley's legs were around Nathan's waist. She moaned when Nathan sucked on her neck determined to mark her. Nathan tore away from her neck, he looked straight into his wife's eyes. All he saw was lust and want. He didn't just to have sec with Haley; he wanted to make love to her. She didn't look at Nathan once in the eye. She couldn't. _

"_I can't do this."_

"Nothing happened" Haley told Brooke trying to convince her.

"Really because the hickey on your neck would tell me differently," Brooke smirked and walks away

Brooke looks through the crowd of people trying to find Lucas. He said that he going to go to the kitchen, but she didn't see him there. Brooke turned to see Jake.

"Hey Jake," Brooke hugged him.

"Have you seen Luke?" Jake asked Brooke.

"Um, actually I was looking for him. He's probably inn his office," Brooke told Jake after looking around to see the familiar face.

Jake only nodded and followed Brooke. Brooke walked quickly; she wanted to see Lucas so distant. Brooke really just wanted him to hold her, Brooke opened the door of the office, Brooke's eyes widen her sight went blurry, tears blocking her vision.

"Lucas," Brooke voice croaked out of her throat.

Lucas broke away from Peyton's embrace. Lucas could feel her heart break. Brooke let the tears fall, she walked closer to the two people. She walked past Luke, barely acknowledge him.

"Brooke, I-I am sorry," Peyton stuttered out.

Brooke looked at Peyton coldly. Her face was pale, but eyes looked they were going to burn. Her hazel eyes never looked like they did right now.

"Brooke please," Peyton tried again, but was interrupted by the back of Brooke's contact with Peyton's face.

Peyton looked back up in horror, she open her mouth to say something. Peyton didn't get the chance, when Brooke's fist slammed into Peyton's face.

Brooke felt a pair of arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back.

"YOU BITCH! AGAIN, PEYTON! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU ARE MY MOTHERFUCKING MAID OF HONOR!" Brooke down in Luke's arms, she brought her arms around Lucas's neck totally forgetting what this guy had just done. He whispered how sorry he was in her ear.

Brooke tried to break away from Lucas, "get off of me," Brooke pounded her hands again Lucas's chest.

"Baby, please," Brooke broke away from Lucas, while wiping her tears away, "pretty girl, please."

Lucas watched her back away from him and then out the door. The room was silent.

"I hope you're happy. You just ruin my relationship and your friendship. Congratulations." Lucas finished sarcastically.

Peyton looked up at him, her own eyes were glassy with water, Both, Lucas and Peyton's eyes met.

"Stay away from me," Lucas told her with a low voice walking out of the room.

"Yeah, that goes for me too," Jake said seconds after Lucas left.

"Jake, please," Peyton hurried to him grabbing his arm.

"You know Peyton I really love you. I damn near asked you to marry me. I couldn't figure out why the hell you were so doubtful of us. But, I guess I'm an idiot for believing that what we have could ever be real." Jake's voice rose in anger and pain. Peyton shook her head disagreeing with him, she wasn't sure if they could have a real relationship before. But, after all that has happen she knew Jake was it for her. She felt nothing with Lucas. It was a mistake.

"Peyton, I can't be with you if you're in love with Luke. I-I just… just can't," Jake struggled to get out.

"But, I'm not, not at all. Jake, it's you. It's always going to be you! Please Jake, I want you. I need you!" Peyton begged, Jake hated the sight of Peyton's face, "God, I just need some space," Jake broke away walked of the door.

23

Lucas had looked for Brooke everywhere for about two hours. He had given up and came home. He headed towards his room; he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Brooke sitting on his bed. A smile rose on his face.

"Brooke!" Lucas approached Brooke.

She didn't look up at him, she had Lucas's first book in her hands.

"Brooke Davis is going to change the world some day, and I'm not sure if she even those it," Brooke closed the book.

"Well, Lucas maybe your right, maybe I will change the world some day, But, I guess I really wanted to change the world with you," Brooke's voice cracked.

"Brooke, listen to me," Lucas kneel down in front of Brooke. Her eyes were puffy red.

"Brooke, I want everything with you. Not Peyton! That was nothing, it meant nothing," Lucas tried to explain to her.

Brooke looked up at him, "every kiss means something, Lucas."

"Not this one. Pretty girl, please, I need you, I wouldn't put you through this again. Please," Lucas placed his face in Brooke's hands.

"I want you to know something," Brooke looked in his eyes, "obviously, you are confused about who you want."

"No, I'm not!" Lucas groaned.

"Well, Lucas you didn't exactly pull away from her. Just listen."

Lucas was silent and nodded.

"I'm not confused. I want you and you only. But, I can't have you wanting Peyton or Peyton wanting you I just need you to understand that. So, I think we should take a break," Brooke tried to be strong, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"But, I don't want to lose you. So, we can make this work. But, you got to find your heart" Brooke cried placing her hands on his head.

"Brooke," Lucas opened his mouth to say something to her, but he found that no words, "okay."

Lucas hoped that, that was enough for right now. But, he was going to make sure Brooke knew that she was the one.

23

Author's note- okay, so I know that this chapter was mostly just Brucas and Jeyton. But, the Naley is coming next chapter. Though, I know you all probably hate me for not posting sooner. But, thank you for sticking in there.


	13. Married People, Wine, and Talks

23.

Forgive me my SWEET readers. I'm so sorry this took so God damn long. But, I'm back and I will try my best to make sure it doesn't take forever for me to do the next one. Okay, I loveeee you guys, and keep reading.

23.

Haley wiped down the kitchen counter in her apartment that she used to share with her husband. It was crazy it seemed like lately, she and Nathan has been the sane couple in Tree Hill. Brooke and Lucas have been trying, but it seems like their efforts are worth nothing. Even at work, Haley has basically taken over both Brooke and Peyton's job, and honestly she is exhausted. She understood everything that was going on, was a big mess, but this was getting ridiculous. She would see poor Jake luring around the studio like a fucking zombie. Haley simply didn't know what to do anymore; it was too much for her.

She poured herself a glass of wine, and took out left over cake from Brooke and Lucas's engagement party. For a horrible party, that was so good cake. She cut the piece that she had in half and sucked on her finger that caught some icing. Just then, her doorbell rang, she looked up and sighed. She REALLY hoped it wasn't Brooke or Peyton, crying again. Yeah, she has had those nights too. She ran her fingers through her hair and walk to the door. She opened it to find Nathan, holding their sleeping son in his arms. Her mouth hung open, she even know how to greet him.

He looked down at her for a moment, before asking, "Can I come in?"

Haley quickly snapped out of it, and nodded and moved out of his way. He smiled gently at her, before walking down the familiar hallway. She closed the door, and leaned on it, biting her lip. She didn't know how to approach this situation. What do you do when your husband that is kind of your ex, brings home your sound asleep, son, when you are lonely and slightly horny? Yeah, even a tutor couldn't answer that one. She wondered what he was doing in his room, for the time he was in there. But, she didn't want to bother him, or even question him. She was probably too tired to do that. She stood up straight and forward when she heard his footsteps once again. He ran the palm of his hand over the top of his head.

"Sorry, it's just Brooke and Luke got into it, and Jamie was already sleeping so, I thought the best the would be for me to bring him here,"Nathan explained.

"Oh, it's okay. Thank you," Haley smiled, slightly at Nathan. He nodded, and shifted awkwardly.

"Well, I will get going," Nathan mumbled, as he stepped forward.

Haley quickly moved from the door, as he walked closer. She ran her fingers through her hair, and turned around. The thought crossed her mind, and she immediately knew she probably shouldn't do this. She fought silently with herself, until she heard him open the door. She quickly turned around, "Nathan, would you like to stay for a drink?"

"So, how did you start working at Clothes over Bros?" Nathan asked, as he slipped his wine.

Haley sighed, "well, I had just had Jamie, and I needed money. Tutoring wasn't cutting it anymore, and Brooke offered to give me a position and be co-owner. So, I went along for the ride. I mean, I love it, I do, but I still think about..."

"What could have been?" Nathan answered for her.

Haley looked up at him, and then down at her glass. She bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"I tried to come back," Nathan said, after a couple moments of silence, "I wanted to come back to you, Haley, I really did."

"Then, why didn't you?" Haley asked with her eyes still on her glass.

Nathan sighed, and put the wine glass on the floor. He moved closer to her, that made Haley's heart beat a little faster.

"I wasn't ready to give it up, honestly. I was selfish, Hales. I was angry, I didn't know shit about life, and what I really wanted. Tree Hill seems like nothing when you are on that court, that's what I used to think. But, I realized, Tree Hill might be a small, unknown town, and maybe doesn't have much meaning at all. But, Tree Hill has one and Jamie, so, for me, it's everything."

Haley swallowed back the lump, that had formed in her throat.

"There was never a time, when I didn't love you, Haley. Never."

Haley let out a sigh, and pushed her hair back, "you can't just say stuff like that to me. It's not fair."

Nathan backed up a little bit, "it's the truth."

Haley nodded and took another sip of her wine, "so, have any girlfriends while you were on the road?"

"I should have saw that coming," Nathan rolled his eyes leaned back.

"What? You are Nathan Scoot, Notorious player in Tree Hill," Haley looked at him with knowing ass.

Nathan looked at her with squinted eyes, "no, Haley. I haven't had a girlfriend, nor have I fucked anyone since I have left."

Haley studied his expression before looking away. She was almost positive that Nathan had, had sex while he was away. But, hearing him say that he didn't, just confused her.

"You know, I know, Brooke runs a magazine, but I thought it was classy," Nathan commented.

"Excuse me?"

Nathan leaned forward, "well, obviously, you have been reading those trashy magazines that write that shit about me and those lying groupies. Really, Haley, is that what you think of me?"

Haley put her wine glass down on the floor, "well, what the hell do you expect me to think? You were gone for four years, around many, many nasty groupies. Temptation was everywhere, and you are telling me that you didn't sleep with any girls, at all."

Nathan looked at Haley for a moment, with a hurt expression, "so, suddenly, I'm not the guy you married?"

Haley sighed, and backed down a little bit. Nathan looked at Haley and stood, "you know, I know I left Haley, I take responsibility for my actions. But, I grew up, I'm not the guy I was when I was in high school. But, you know what, believe what you want."

Nathan grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. At this point, Haley felt horrible, and had tears in her eyes. As soon as, Nathan reached for the door, Haley shifted on the couch to face him, "please, don't leave, stay with me."

Nathan looked back, and leaned against the door, "is that what you really want?"

Haley nodded, "please."

Nathan sighed, and closed the door and dropped his jacket.

"I'll stay."

Haley woke up slowly nuzzling her nose in the fabric her head was resting on. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Nathan. She squinted her eyes and leaned in to make sure that this wasn't some dream and he would still be there after she blinked. This wouldn't be the first time she has dreamt about Nathan being with her, holding her like he used to. Then, she remembered, they must have fell asleep while they were talking last night.

Last night was eventful, they talked, and argued, and cried a little. But, it was healthy for them, they needed to get everything that they had on their chests to put out there. The one thing Haley absolutely hated talking about was Chris Keller. Haley didn't want to bring up, the memories of him, hitting on her, and Nathan's jealousy and hatred for him. But, the talked about it, and it was okay. At that moment everything seemed like it was going to be okay.

Haley nuzzled her nose one more time, before pulling herself up and seeing her son standing there with a soft smile on his face.

"Are you guys going to get married now?"


End file.
